Find Me
by KWTheWorld
Summary: Totosuka Higurashi is sent to Tokyo, Japan after her parents leave her. She is living with her Aunt and Grandpa. When she follows her cousin, Kagome, into their family's shrine, she accidentally falls down the well. When she finally makes it out, she is not in the place she expects with a man she didn't expect! DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Inuyasha or Co.
1. Prologue

_PROLOGUE  
_

It started with the sun.

It was hot that day, but otherwise perfect. I was wearing the cutest knee-high dress and flats. For some reason my hair decided to cooperate and was completely straight.

We were walking home. Or to be more precise **he** was walking **me** home. Trevor Harris (**The **hottest guy in school) and I had been talking for about a week, and I was sure he was going to ask me out! Although my head was still split between if I should waste my time on someone I knew wasn't 'real' or could I possibly just distract myself while in High School. But I decided to pursue this guy, even though I knew it was wrong.

"Suka?" I popped back into reality, he was smiling down at me from the brick wall behind the only soda shop in town. It was his most favorite trick to show off; you had to admit white boy had hops. "Do you wanna getta pop?" he said, trying to sound charming.

I giggled a little and said," Sure. As long as you can get yourself down. I wanna walk _around_ the wall!"

"Really in this heat? I can help you over the wall? If you want?"

"Mr. Harris! I'm wearing a dress, and I will not have you leering at what's underneath!" I said as I started to walk towards the end of the wall. I knew he would follow all guys do whether I ask or not. It's always been like that, since before I hit puberty. I never really knew why.

We got to the end of the wall. And that's when I got the call, it was my damn social worker! I must have looked upset because Trevor asked me what was wrong. "Oh, it's nothing just my mom. I gotta take this, sorry!" I said as I forced a smile. He just waved a hand and leaned on the brick wall.

"Yeah?" I said softly, as the despair swelled up inside me.

"Hey Suka, I really need to talk to you"

"Okay, so talk."

"This really isn't something I think we should talk about over the phone"

"Come on, out with i-"

"Suka it's about your parents"

"Of Cour-"

"Suka just go to your house, NOW!"

"Fine" I said as I rolled my eyes.

I didn't think there was a way around it. I knew that I shouldn't be so mean to her, but she just brought back the crappy reminder that my parents obviously didn't love me anymore. I turned to Trevor and told him I had to go. As I ran down the street I got that feeling again. It was the same feeling I got when my parents left, the same feeling that never let me get a question wrong on a test, and the same exact feeling that helped me win every fight I had gotten into, and I knew at that moment my life was going to change… forever.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Suka

I had been on that damn plane for thirteen hours! Japan, it was the last place I wanted to be right now. I watched as all the passengers filed out of the plane. My heart hurt. It hurt like my mom had stopped trusting me, like my dad had given up on me. Like they were ashamed of me, and for all I knew they were.

The flight attendants were checking all the seats. Finally I got up; as I exited the plane I felt my life change. As if everything I was, was going to stay on that plane and fly back to America. I sighed, and took my first step into what I thought was despair.

Kagome

"INUYASHA!" I screamed. I heard something loud drop in the far off distance, and a second later he was bursting through the brink of the forest. He looked particularly panicked. Well he should be because I was definitely about to rip him a new one! "What? What do you want, wench?" God I hate it when he calls me that! Stupid jerk face, I don't have time for this! Suka will be there any minute if she isn't there already!

"Inuyasha! Did you take the basket Kaede made me to take back to my cousin?" I asked even though I already knew. "The one with the candies and pastries?"

"Yepp"

"No?"

"SHIPPO!"

From somewhere far away Shippo yelled, "INUYASHA DID IT!"

Inuyasha replied with, "Damn kid!"

I sighed, "Whatever I need to leave!"

"And where are you going?"

"I told you, my cousin, Totosuka, is moving in with my family today."

"Oh yeah."

"I'll be back in a couple of days"

"Okay, could you ge-"

"GOODBYE!" I shouted as I ran towards Bone Eater's Well. I was excited I hadn't seen Suka since we were kids. I remember that we used to be best friends until she moved to America. I wonder what she was like now. Was she still the sweet little girl, I remember? Well whatever she was, she was still family.

When I finally made it back home I noticed that mom's car wasn't here. Good, that meant that I wasn't late! I exited the shrine and made my way to the house, it was a clear night. Mom hadn't told us why she was coming, just that she was staying.

As I walked in, Sota was cleaning. I had to say that suspiciously he looked a little dressy. I had almost forgot that he had a crush on her back then. It was always awkward having a crush on a family member. He looked up and said, "You should have been here earlier."

"Why?"

"Because I could have used your help with the ceiling. I couldn't find the duster for it."

"Oh, I'm sorry! Inuyasha ate the basket I had got for Suka."

"It's cool, I managed."

"Okay, I'm gonna go upstairs and change into something presentable."

Sota nodded, indicating he heard me. I went upstairs to my room and picked out a really cute pair of jeans and a shirt. I was ready for whatever God could throw at me.

Suka

When I had gotten off the plane Grandpa and Aunt Yuki were waiting for me. As I walked up to them I forced a smile, not impossible. Even with the emotional crap I had been going through it was great to see Aunt Yuki, She was always looking out for me. We, all, used to be really close, before I left for America. Kagome, Sota, and I were almost siblings; we had spent almost every day together. I was almost 'home' when I saw her.

Yuki and Grandpa each gave me a hug. We left almost immediately, I was thankful I didn't have to drag on about how sad my life is. God I hated pity! I wanted them to get over it! Like, yes my life sucks now drop it and move on. Yuki knew how it, and I, was. So she didn't bring it up, another great thing about her.

It was about an hour drive from the airport, Grandpa had played music the entire way. When we pulled up to the house, Yuki turned off the radio. Everything was quiet except for some strange noises coming from inside, it sounded like mating season in the outback. I looked around at my surroundings, just how I left it. I smiled, it was like eating your favorite ice-cream after being in space for a good millennia. I took a deep breath, yeah definitely NOT the same it smelled like old man fart.

When realization hit I looked at grandpa, his face was suspiciously red. I laughed as he walked away smiling, he knew how to part a crowd! When I got to the front door, I spotted the shrine and a wave of memories hit me like a ton of bricks. I remember all the times Kagome and I had played priestess on those steps. I almost cried, almost.

Grandpa opened the door, Showtime! As we walked in the door we found out what the strange noise was, Kagome and Sota were wrestling on the floor. Kagome was trying, with great success, to mess up his hair. "GUYS!" Yuki yelled. Immediately they both stood up, Sota looking particularly flustered, and simultaneously said, "Sorry Mom."

"You two are shaming this family!"

I walked over to Sota and ruffled his hair, "Oh, Come on Aunt Yuki! I'm family what do I care?"

Kagome smiled from ear to ear, "Suka."

She gave me a hug, and I smiled back. When I turned around I was unexpectedly trapped in a hug from Sota. Wow, he got tall! And strong! "Whoa, Tiger you can let go now!" I said, trying my hardest to keep from slapping him in to next Tuesday.

He pulled away and apologized. He smiled and I couldn't help but smile back, he was like the little brother I never had.

I faked a yawn, "Well I think I gonna go pass out."

Yuki laughed, "Okay. Your room is up the stairs, down the hall; the last one on your left. You'll be bunking with Kagome."

"Alright!" Kagome said, "Your bed is the one that's not screwed up!" She laughed and I smiled. "Okay, I'll see you in the morning." I grabbed my bag and walked upstairs.

I found my room and made it inside. I sat down on the bed and looked at the floor. 'So this is my life from now on.' I thought. The acting was hard, but society doesn't approve of depression. Just like my mother once told me, "It doesn't matter how you feel, it only matters how you look." She was right and at that thought I saw the walls harden around my soul. I knew that no one really cared they were just obligated to ask. So it wasn't gonna hurt when someone dropped me like a kick ball, it was expected. I brought out my planner: TOMORROW = Survive.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kagome

I woke up that morning feeling great! It was always good when I got to sleep in my bed once in a while. I remembered everything that happened yesterday, it was great seeing Suka! I had really missed her, I hadn't realized until I noticed that I couldn't stop smiling. She was taller than I remember and more mature. She also had this protective way about her, almost motherly. I smiled and looked over at her.

SHE WAS GONE! Where could she have run off to? I got up to go look for her. When I got downstairs Souta was eating breakfast on the couch. He was watching the news, normally he'd watch cartoons. 'Hmm, must be growing up?' I thought.

"Hey Souta where's Suka?"

"I. Don't. Know?"

"Okay" 'Gosh! Attitude much?'

I peeked out the window and immediately saw Suka; she was beating the crap out of some poor tree. She was wearing a sports bra and some workout pants, both of which were dripping with sweat from her judo lesson with the old Maple. I guess that's how she kept in shape? When she was done she walked up to her opponent and hugged it, resting mostly. Then she said something to it and sympathy crossed her face, as if the tree had responded. Was it talking to her? No, I'm sure it was nothing. Suka was probably just talking to herself.

She turned to come in. I decided that it was a good time to go get dressed for school. Luckily, I had time to wash my uniform yesterday! Stupid Inuyasha! He had gotten dirt all over it, while digging some stupid whole. STUPID JERK WAS THROWING DIRT AT ME! Bet he thought it was funny!

Well I mean it was a_**little**_ funny. I smiled, He was so stupid sometimes. But I guess that's what makes him Inuyasha, stupid and charming. 'STOP THAT!' I thought, 'You know he doesn't like you, not like that!' Kikyou, that's who he loved, not me! I was okay with that. We were great friends, and he was always there for me. I couldn't ask for much more than that from him. I shook my head trying to get rid of those menacing thoughts.

I looked at the clock it was eight, I had to be at school in half an hour. I put on my uniform and began fixing my hair. That's when Suka walked in showered and dressed.  
"So hey what was it you were doing outside?" I asked.

"Hm? Oh, just a work out." She said starting to fix her hair.

"I know that, but why?"

"Um, it makes me feel better. You know like I'm not a _**total **_bum?"

"Alright?" I still didn't believe her, but I figured it wasn't any of my business.

"So what time does school start?"

"8:30"

"Okay, what time do you think we should leave?"

"About 8:10?"

She looked at the clock, "Oh hey, that's now!"

We quickly finished up our hair and ran downstairs. Mom handed us granola bars as we headed out the door. It was great how mom knew me, and Suka too I guess?

**Souta**

Wow she was pretty! I don't know what it was but when I saw her I felt like I should have bowed. It was as if I was standing in front of royalty. I didn't have a will of my own; I would've done anything for her. And as I was there walking behind her and my sister I couldn't help but watch her. It wasn't like I _**liked**_ her, NO GROSS! But it was like I _**needed**_ her, like if she left I would die.

We had gotten to the high school when I realized I wasn't allowed to go with her. I had my own building that I went to. "I've gotta go. I'll see you later I guess," I said it almost timidly. But Kagome turned around and said, "Alright we'll see you at home Souta." And with that I turned and left to go hang out with my friends. But I was stopped by one of the high school bullies. "Hey kid who's that girl your sister is talking to?" It was Hinata Saitou I had to admit he wasn't ugly, but I still hated him. "That's Totosuka Higurashi she's my cousin."

"Totosuka? I like that." He suddenly got this hungry look in his eyes. It was unsettling; it made me want to hurt him. 'HOW DARE HE!' I thought, I regained control of myself and decided to walk away. His eyes left me scared and uncertain. What did he want? What was he going to do? I pushed it out of my mind, whatever it was I knew Suka could handle it. Hopefully.

**(Author's note: Hey guys thanks for reading! But if you want to do something for me it would be great if you could click that little review button and leave one? It would be great to get some feedback from you so I can make this story as good as possible! And I promise I'll try to work in some romance in the next Chapter! Thanks for reading!****)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Suka**

When we got inside everyone looked the same, all wearing the same stupid uniforms, all of them with the same stupid smile on their stupid faces. 'Like they want to be here' I thought. "Keh, I know that's crap!" I whispered to myself. Kagome looked at me a little funny, and then turned back around. Kagome and I were the only ones that weren't smiling. As the door closed behind me, we were surrounded by a group of hormonal teenage girls. I looked around I noticed I had lost Kagome, my 'Spidey Senses' weren't tingling so I decided it would be okay to leave her with friends. And with that I set off to track down the office.

When I got to the office the secretary guy was on the phone. As soon as my hand touched the counter he hung it up, right in the middle of a conversation. I sighed, 'Of course, you'd think I'd be used to it by now!' I thought. "Totosuka Higurashi? I need my schedule and, ah, locker numbers?" He looked up my name and printed off two pieces of paper. He wrote something down on one of the papers.

He then placed them in front of me, with great desperation, trying to make our hands brush together. 'Now that's just sad!' I thought as I rolled my eyes. I looked papers; the first page was my schedule. The second page was my locker number and combination. And just below that written in pristine handwriting were a phone number and the words 'Call Me'.

I made a fist under the counter, 'THIS GUY HAS GOT BE LIKE **50**?' I forced the most seductive smile I could. "Can I, by chance, use a pen?" I asked trying to make my voice drip with honey. It must have worked because he gave me a pen with an 'I've still got it' smile. I gently took the pen. While still smiling, I clicked it and scribbled all over his repulsive signature! He looked astonished. In the same fluid movement I threw the pen at his chest. "Thanks" I said with the same cute smile, and walked out.

What was it with guys that made them so perverted?

**Kagome**

"KAGOME YOUR BACK!" everyone seemed to be saying at once. I could barely hear anything else they said, they were all talking so fast. My heart was still pounding, even after their usual ambush. I couldn't help but marvel at the smiles they projected. Of course they smiled; _**they **_weren't swamped with homework and incomprehensible tests all the time!

I jumped a little when someone touched the small of my back and whispered "I need to speak with you" in my ear. I turned around to see, surprisingly, Hojo. And this time he didn't have that sweet smile he normally had when talking to me. He looked almost business-like, odd. I nodded to him and turned to tell Suka I'd be right back. Only to find that she had disappeared again, that's when I caught the expressions on my friend's faces; worried. That was odd too normally they were encouraging me to talk to Hojo. I grew cautious as he led me away.

He got me as far away from the crowd of students as possible. When we got out of the crowd he started to look agitated, then we stopped at the end of another hall with a group of guys in it.

"Hojo are you al-"

"I wanna take you out!" he said in a sudden burst of air. He had a puzzled look on his face. I didn't know what to say! I guess that was a good thing because he answered himself with "So I'll pick you up at 6." And he just walked off, like nothing had happened, to join his friends down the hall.

My jaw dropped and it was official I was _**shocked!**_ That was not Hojo! Hojo would have waited for an answer, engaged me in conversation first, and would have been sweet about it. Not so forward and straight to the point! Whoever this guy was I think I _**liked**_him.

My eyes followed him to where he was, unconscious of the fact I was biting my lip. He was talking to one of his friends; recognition dawned on me that was Hinata Saitou! Was he really hanging out with that jerk? That's probably why the girls looked worried. I was cautious. But just because I was cautious didn't mean I couldn't be waiting at six!

Suka walked up to me, "Who's the hottie?"

"I have a date with Hojo tonight?"

"Is that a bad thing?"

**(I told you a little romance? More to come be patient and we might also find out why Suka's parents left? 'Evil Grin' Anyway leave a review help me out? Thanks for Reading!)**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 **Kagome**

We were walking home from school Suka, Ayumi, Yuka, Eri and I. They were chattering about the latest gossip. But for some reason the only thing I could think about was Inuyasha and Hojo. What happens if Inuyasha comes to get me while I'm on my date with Hojo? What happens if he comes to get me before my date, will Hojo be okay with that? I don't know if Hojo will just let it go this time, will he? Will Souta tell Inuyasha who I'm out with? How will Suka Handle Inuyasha if he shows up? Will she get hurt? 'I'm starting to dread tonight!' I thought.

Wait speaking of Suka, she was really quiet. I looked over at her she looked… paranoid, like she would karate-chop the first person to tap her shoulder. I whispered to her, "Suka, are you alright?" She jumped a little at my sudden readiness to communicate. I gave her a soft smile and she returned it.

"I'm Fine."

"Good", I gave her a brighter smile.

She gave a tired sigh, "So who's this hottie you're going out with tonight?"

Suddenly everybody was looking at me.

"Yes Kagome, who is it you're going out with tonight?" Eri asked with the hurt evident in her voice. 'Oh crap, they're mad I didn't tell them!' a blush started to creep into my cheeks, I could feel it.

"Um, it's nobody just, umm, _Hojo?_" Eri and Yuka gasped, and then quickly turned around. "That's great Kagome!" Ayumi smiled, not really sure about what was going on.

"Wait is something wrong, about him?" Suka asked.

Yuka turned around, "_Well?_"

"_Well?_ Well what?"

"Hojo hasn't _exactly_ been himself lately."

"What do you mean?"

"For starters he's been hanging around Hinata Saitou; he's a real bad influence on Hojo. Hojo has even started skipping classes and vandalizing school property."

Suka grunted a little, "Even I've ditched class I couple of times. How bad is the vandalism?"

"He and Hinata bashed in the windows of our principle's car!"

"Oh... yeah, that- that's pretty bad!"

"Well, there is no proof but everyone knows they did it!" turning back around.

I was devastated there's no way Hojo would do that, although he_ was_ acting really different today in school. 'Wow I'm _**really**_ starting to dread tonight!' I thought.

"When did they start hanging out?" I asked.

"Oh not long after the last time he asked you to the movies?" Yuka said.

Suka smirked and I could practically hear her thoughts 'Dating Advice!' I rolled my eyes but could she be right? I was always standing him up, 'Poor Hojo, now I feel really bad! And he was always so nice.'

"Well, so what you date a bad boy for a couple of weeks. And …I straighten him out when you're done!" Suka said in a teasing tone. I sarcastically gasped at her, my blush returning. We all laughed at that one.

"But wait I thought you didn't like guys?" I asked being almost serious.

"It's not that I don't like guys, it's that I don't like guys who_** like**_ me." Suka answered.

"That doesn't make any sense…"

She thought for a second then said, "Perverts, I don't like perverts. You know?"

I completely understood, 'Miroku' I instantly thought. "Yeah, meeeee too!"

"Yeah, same here"

"Same"

"Same"

After that we laughed a little longer and went back to our gossiping.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Charter 5 Hojo**_

'Wow I finally did it! I finally have a date with her? OH MY DAMN! I CANT BELIEVE IT WORKED!'I thought as giddy excitement rush through me. Before I knew it I was jumping up n down like a school girl. A voice sounding some-what like Hin's **(Hinata)** quickly replied to my actions with _'Dude so not cool! You look like I should be chasing _**your**_ skirt!'_ I quickly stopped jumping and sat down on my bed, regaining my control.

It was 5 o'clock it was almost time to go pick up Kagome. I had spent the last hour and a half getting ready and making sure everything was perfect. It was the first time I was actually going on a real date with her, no friends around and no running off; I'd make sure of that. I tried to remember all Hin had taught me this past month.

Don't talk too much.

Think before you speak, don't sound like a dumbass!

Look good; if you don't _**care**_ about how you look then she won't_** like**_ how you look.

Don't grab too much, it will pay off in the long run! Hin had laughed at that one when he told me. Then said, "That's most important! It'll get you farther than any compliment!" I wasn't really looking to go that far with Kagome just yet, but better safe than sorry.

I heaved a sigh everything was ready. I was ready, _**more**_ than ready. I couldn't tell you how long I'd waited for this, and finally it was here. I decided to go into the kitchen to get something to eat, so I wouldn't look like a pig on our date. My only thought the entire time was, 'God I hope I don't screw this up!'

**Kagome**

5 o'clock, I had my date with Hojo in an hour. Suka had come up with a sandwich for me, which was now sitting on my desk. She was sprawled out on her bed looking at her phone, while helping me pick out an outfit for tonight. We had gone through thirteen already!

"So what time is he going to pick you up, again?"

"Six. How about this?" I asked holding up a pair of dark blue skinnies and a pale purple sweater.

"Nooo that sweater was supposed to be burned in the 80's! But I like the jeans those are cute."

"Haha your sooo funny. So the jeans but not the sweater?" She nodded. We stayed silent for a little while I searched for a shirt. As I pulled a shirt out to look at it, she asked, "Me'who's Inuyasha?" I stopped and stood stiff as I felt the blush blaze on my cheeks. I regain my composer and said, "Well that depends on who you asked first?"

She rolled her eyes, "I heard Souta talking about him this morning, and Eri say something on the way home."

"Oh well then, he's thisss reeeeally… hot badass half demon from five hundred years ago that I occasionally go back and hang out with." I was being completely honest knowing she would never believe me. Plus she'd find out eventually, if not soon. She smiled and laughed a little.

"So is this badass your _boyfriend?"_ she asked looking almost completely serious. 'Wow, would've thought there'd be more sarcasm.'

"Um no not really everybody, mainly Eri Yuka and Ayumi, think so because he's sooo… Possessive?"

"Mom said something about him dragging you back to his world? So if that happens you want me to kick his ass?" Mom I knew she was talking about mine, but it surprised me all the same. She smiled softly, her self-confidence still present. I smiled, 'she's almost as proud as Inuyasha!'

"Suka just let him inside! How about this one?" I giggled, holding up a comfy purple V-neck.

"That's cute I like it!" she smiled, nodding enthusiastically.

"So? Yes?" I asked not sure if I could find something better.

Suka thought for a moment and then said, "Definitely, because you'll find something and then won't be able to decide between the two." I nodded it totally made sense. After I got dressed we both agreed that I looked damn good. We both went down stairs and watched TV until the doorbell rang.

"I_ think_ that's Hojo!" I said being sarcastic. Suka didn't get it.

"Well who else would it be?" she said with the straightest face I've ever seen. 'Wow that went right over her head!' I turned around and opened the door. Sure enough there was Hojo, he looked…HOT! He was wearing dark blue jeans and a tight black tee that almost outlined his abs and pecks. 'Wow I didn't even know he had abs!' He smiled clearly noticing that I was checking him out.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked with a cheeky smirk on his face. The smirk got bigger when he saw my blazing red blush.

I narrowed my eyes in spite and said, "Yes, I am can we go now?"

"Um, yeah but I think you should get a jacket it's kind of cold."

"O-okay?" I noticed that he was carrying a white jacket. Suddenly my green track jacket was floating next to my head. Suka was holding it; a huge grin on her face. "Well go on, get out of here!" she said pushing me out the door.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I thought about making this chapter muuuuuuuuuch longer but I've been reading a lot of the Inuyasha stories lately! And it gets addicting especially the story **_**Meant To Be by Enjeru's Light**_** ! I'm currently reading that DAMN IS IT GOOD! Anyway I'll try to update faster c: sorry but check that story out too it's really good! Thanks for reading please review? I need some inspiration? **** Until next time…**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Kagome

The door slammed behind me. I could feel the blushing I was doing. I smiled, "Well that was odd?"

I noticed a car wasn't anywhere to be seen. "So where are we going?"

He smiled at my expression "Oh somewhere you'll like." He hesitated and then turned to put on his jacket and start down the stairs. 'I might be crazy but I could have sworn he was going to say something else.' I ran to catch up, 'Not a good start! Strike 1' I thought. I was looking for reasons I shouldn't date Hojo so I could dump them as an excuse later. I remembered the game Suka told me about last night, Baseball. What was it with Americans and Baseball? I sighed it was quiet and the silence was deafening. We walked on like that for a couple blocks in an uncomfortable silence.

"So why the sudden urge to ask me out?" I was just trying to make conversation.

"You mean why the sudden _**courage**_ to ask you out?" He was so intense. "I got tired of hoping… I don't know? That id see you at school one day and we would just talk an-and… never stop." He whispered the last part and then looked at me with a soft expression that made my heart melt. All I managed to say was "Oh" as I turned my head away trying to hide my smile for what seemed like the Hundredth time tonight.

'Why can't Inuyasha be like that? Wait, Inuyasha? Why-' My thoughts were interrupted when Hojo began to stop I noticed he was turning into a huge grass arch. It felt like I should know this place, but I couldn't remember. He led me down the path, making sure to walk next to me. "I didn't know." I said practically talking to the path ahead.

His expression didn't change he just sighed and said, "I know."

**Inuyasha**

'21 hours and counting' I narrowed my eyes. Dumb bitch always leaving to see her dumb family, where does she get off? We need her here, we always need her here. "_Always"_ I whispered unconsciously, all I could see was her image getting out of the well. I shook my head could that really be her? She was early! I looked again, nothing; she wasn't anywhere to be seen. Was I having hallucinations? Was I crazy? Shit this better not become a regular thing! 'I probably just need sleep! It's not like the bitch will be coming back anytime soon!' shortly after the thought crossed my mind my eyelids began to glide downward.

**Kagome**

We had stopped, my cheeks burned and it felt like my soul would sink right threw my body. I knew it wasn't my heart; that was on the other side of my chest. There were twinkling lights hung everywhere bringing a gentle glow to my surroundings. A picnic blanket was laid out, in the grass, a yard or two from the corner of the hedge. Standing next to the blanket was Hojo holding a hand out waiting for me to join him. 'Gosh, he is so sweet!'

I had remembered why this place was so familiar; I could see it in front of my eyes. This was the same place I found my mother after Dad had died.

_Flashback_

'THERE SHE IS!' I had been crying for the last couple of hours because I woke up to find she wasn't there, in the kitchen, where she should have been. I ran around the shrine until I was sure she wasn't there. That's when I set off looking for her.

She was on the ground leaning against the hedge. It was a million degrees outside but she was still in her pajamas. Next to her was a small radio that was playing some depressing song by Coldplay. It wasn't until I got close to her that I noticed she was crying. She hadn't stopped crying since she got the call from the hospital. I walked up to her.

"Mommy, are you okay?"

She sniffed, "Yeah honey, I'm fine." She tried to force a smile; it was the fakest I had ever seen.

"Mommy? You don't look okay." I gave her a hug, which only made her cry harder. "I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too, sweetie"

"It's gonna be okay." She looked at me with a very sad expression.

"Sweetie, do you know where we are?" I looked around and shook my head. She smiled, a real smile, that I knew wasn't for me. "Kagome, this is where your father asked me to marry him." She smiled a little brighter and took a shaky breath, before wiping her face with her sleeve.

"We had been dating for two years. I thought he was never going to ask. We were training to be in a marathon for some charity; I don't even remember the name of. Well, we had run for miles before we came down that path and… I collapsed… right here. He ran over to me, he was so upset. When I opened my eyes and sat up, he just laughed himself silly. When he finally looked at me and the words just sort of… fell out of his mouth, after he realized what he had said he looked dumbstruck! I laughed at him, he had shocked _himself!_ I was laughing so hard I couldn't speak so I managed a smile and… nodded." Mom giggled a little when she was done, it was wonderful to hear her laugh again. She had stopped crying, getting up she grasped my hand, and "let's go" she said. We walked the entire way home singing her favorite song.

"_**Don't worry **_

_**About a thing **_

_**Cause' every little thing**_

_**Is gonna be alright**_

_**Don't worry…"**_

_ End of Flashback_

I walked over to Hojo. It was gorgeous like something out of a picture; he had set up a picnic right under a tall oak tree. I took his hand and we sat on the blanket, he looked at his watch and began unloading the food it looked fancy and expensive but smelled delicious. It was prepared beautifully adding to the stunning scenery; personally I would have been perfectly fine with burgers from WacDonald's.

"So what's on the menu?" I asked although I was starting to get a good idea. "Kaiseki Ryori" he said, finished with preparations he handed me a plate. I knew but the way it was prepared it looked much more sophisticated, the vegetables making it wonderfully colorful. As we ate we talked what had been going on lately at school; tests, assignments, students, teachers.

Finally I got the nerve to ask, "Hojo why do you hang around Hinata? Everyone knows he's a jerk, always has been."

He looked almost surprised, "I don't know he's just cool to hang out with, plus he helped me get the nerve to talk to you?"

"What do you mean we've been friends since kindergarten?"

He smiled, "Yeah but the only time I got you to actually go on a date with me was?" I gave him a nod 'Got it' he had been asking Hinata for advice. "Hey check it out." He said gesturing toward the sun, it was setting. He laid back and propped himself up on his elbow, I did the same. We rested there in a comfortable silence watching the sunset. After about a minute Hojo looked at me and whispered, "Wow, you're beautiful!" I looked at him, blushing harder than I thought possible. He leaned in a little closer, "Kagome, can I kiss you?" My blush deepened, I thought for a second I didn't see why not and nodded faintly.

He leaned in and gently placed his lips on mine for a second then gave me a slow little kiss. My heart beat had picked up pace slightly, when he pulled away the only thought that crossed my mind was, "Inuyasha," God I missed him but this would have to do for now. As Hojo looked away towards the horizon I softly grabbed his chin and pulled him in for another kiss. I leaned forward and kissed him, as I began to part my lips he did the same. Carefully I slipped my tongue in his mouth as the kiss deepened he put his hand in the mid of my back and pulled me closer to him. I could feel his heart pounding in his chest, sad because mine had quickened but wasn't pounding. His touch was gentle and sweet, just like him. We stayed like that until the sun went down.

Hojo pulled away and looked at his watch, "Um, we gotta go." He sighed and stood up holding out a hand out to me.

"Where are we going?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"Well if you come with me you'll find out!" I grabbed his hand and he helped me up. He started to walk off my hand still tightly clasped in his.

We walked a couple of blocks until I realized where we were going Hikuchi Land. It was an amusement park. One I had been to many times, on account of it being so close. I remembered that they closed down at ten so that was probably what we do for the rest of the night. Good thing I wore DCs, they were at least comfy. When got to the park we walked right up to the gate, they instantly let us in.

The next hour was a lot of fun! We went through almost every ride, because it was so late there weren't really any lines. The only bad part was when some guy, which strangely looked like Kouga, whistled and yelled at me. Hojo had tugged my hand and pulled me away, 'Inuyasha would have kicked his ass!' that thought had stuck to me like a bad itch.

Hojo looked at his watch again, 'That is really starting to piss me off!' In the heat of my irritation I grabbed his arm and looked at his watch. "9:15 what about it!?" he smiled and suppressed a laugh. I made a _'Get to the point'_ face and he just grabbed my hand leading me down another little street in the park. After a little time had passed I noticed we were at the viewing tower in the middle of the part. The sign said that it was _'off limits after 9:00.'_ "It's too late they're closed," I said.

He gave me a silly look, walked over and unhooked one side of the sign. Holding a hand out toward the stairs he asked, "After you?" I gave a small gasp, "Hojo that's against the rules!" He shrugged and started up the steps; I sighed and began following him up the stairs. I yelled, "Fine" Hojo turned around when I mumbled something about 'peer pressure'. Noticing I didn't hang the sign back up he leaned over me and did it, as he pulled back he managed to bring our faces just inches from one another. He looked at my lips longingly and smiled. He pulled away and started up the stairs again, my heart sunk as Inuyasha made himself known again in the back of my mind.

We had made it to the top of the tower; the viewing point. The platform did a 360 all the way around the tower. I looked down as I took my last step up the stairs, it quickly shot back as something made a loud bang in the sky. Fireworks, I smiled, "Wow, its beautiful!" Hojo looked at me, "You like it?" it was more of a statement than a question but I answered any way, "It's perfect! I love it!" 'Now if only Inuyasha were here.' There it goes again why couldn't I get it through my head that he loves Kikyou? I guess I just really missed him?

"So what happens if someone finds us?" I asked looking at the reoccurring sparks in the short distance of the parking lot.

"We jump" he said nonchalantly.

I looked over at him, "What!?"

"What?" he turned around and pulled out two foldable camping chairs from the wall. 'He really planned this out!' We took our seats and watched until the show was over. When the very last explosion of cosmic colors erupted and disappeared, Hojo turned and asked, "Are you ready?"

"For what?"

"To go."

"That's it?"

"That's it." I nodded and we got up so he could walk me home.

_**Inuyasha**_

"INYUASHA!" I woke up; it had gotten dark while I slept. "INUYASHA!" someone was yelling at me from the base of the tree. I looked over; it was Miroku, stupid should know better than to wake me up from my nap! "What?" I yelled back down, he sighed with relief.

"You must go get Lady Kagome!"

"Why," I asked jumping down.

"I fear there is a demon approaching. Kaede tells me that the villagers think it is powered by the essence of the Sacred Jewel!"

"Alright… but if she gets upset it's your fault!" He nodded and I made my way down the well.

**A/N: Whoa exciting! I know it's been a while! Trust me I've been dying to update! I missed you guys sooo much! I promise the next chapter will be pretty damn interesting so it might take some time? **

**Any way… disclaimer: I do NOT own DC's, Inuyasha, or the lyrics to the song- Three Little Birds by Bob Marley! **

**Review Review Review Review oh and Review! Until next time…**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**This Chapter Contains Mature Content**

**Viewer's Discretion Advised**

**Suka **_**(Many Hours Ago)**_

I pushed her out and slammed the door. There was no way she was getting out of this! It's not very often you get to go out with a 'bad boy'… She really never answered my question about that Inuyasha guy. Maybe he's hot? She certainly likes him enough from what I've heard. I just hope this guy doesn't blow it, he was cute. 'God let her be okay?' I sighed, Yuki would be home soon and I would be off Souta Duty. 'Speaking of' my thoughts were interrupted by the irritated ringing of a House phone. I went to the kitchen and picked it up, not waiting to look at the caller id.

"Hello?"

"Hey Suka?"

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Oh, I'm gonna be a little late. So could you start dinner?"

"Sure, how late are you gonna be?"

"I should be back at around…Nine? I want to get this plan approved and finalized by tomorrow, and I'm almost done anyway so?" I could practically see her typing on the computer while talking to me.

"Alright, alright, go do your legal stuff! The kid will be in bed and food will be ready when you get here."

"Thank you Suka."

"No problem, I'll see you when you get home."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye" I turned around, this was Japan what the hell was I_, an American,_ going to cook? I went and looked in the refrigerator; the great thing about living in America was you learn to improvise. Forty minutes later Sota and I were sitting on the couch watching TV while eating fried fish and steamed vegetables over rice. Souta was surprised; kid didn't think I could cook! When he was done eating I told him to go take a shower, after he repeatedly refused, my exact words were "If you don't go up there and take a shower now I will carry you up there and give you a bath like when you were little!" He looked utterly stupefied, I took a step towards him and he flew up those stairs like the devil was on his heels!

I wondered around the living while I picked up the plates and set off to wash the dishes. I had made a plate for Yuki that was now sitting, wrapped, in the microwave. As I did the dishes I let my mind wonder, dangerous… I know.

_Suddenly I was in a different place, the same place. I could feel the cold brick on my back, the knife against my throat. I couldn't hear anything it was like I was deaf. My heart was pounding, I was scared, I tried to scream but nothing came out. I was hoping, wishing, praying someone would save me but there was no one. No one to save me. No one to help. I was alone and no one was coming. I felt so weak, so helpless, and yet I couldn't come to blame anyone but myself. It was a childish thought… to think someone was going to save me, this wasn't the movies. I had to save myself and I couldn't. Thankfully everything started to go dark… I was blacking out._

"Hey Suka, you wanna watch a movie?" I jumped and the dish I had been washing made a loud clattering noise as it hit another dish in the sink. 'Damn kid always sneaking up on me! He should start wearing a cow bell!' pushing away those hazardous I turned around a smile on my face "What movie?"…

I couldn't help but laugh, "Please, _Lame!" _We were watching some lame movie about samurai killing each other over a dumb family feud. These people were chopping limbs off left and right; blood was spewing all over the room. Seeing all the limbs on the ground, I remembered when Joey got his pinky cut off in that woodchopper accident. I had rode to the hospital with him and was there when they sewed his finger back on. I went to therapy with him every day those couple of weeks too. Spending so much time helping care for him really helped us bond as closer friends. After that I knew we both would watch out for each other. Not that I would ever ask but I had a sense that if I needed something he would get it, or find a way.

I would like to tell you I miss my friends that I would much rather be there than here but honestly ever since the _incident_ it feels like I've been gazing into the abyss, everything around me looks the same. Nothing in my life has real meaning anymore; the only thing that keeps me going is the thought of defeating _him_. Like because I'm still breathing and not giving up I hurt _him_, like I won in a way. It made me feel like my life was a stage and I was waiting for real person, not the characters they played. Someone I could actually trust and not have to lie to all the time. Until then they were all _him_, someone waiting to hurt me.

I looked over, my phone was vibrating on the table next to me, and I picked it up. It was my social worker, probably wanting to see how I was settling in. I pressed the ignore button on the screen and the phone became silent. 'I'll have to call her in the morning' I decided, I looked down at Souta who was now asleep on my lower leg. He looked like a little angel. I couldn't help but smile, okay so maybe it wasn't totally depressing.

Remembering what time it was from my phone, almost 8:15, I slowly moved his head so I could get up and I then turned around to carry him up stairs to his room. Most people thought it was odd that I could lift twice my body weight, so obviously he was nothing. I got to the door of his room and bent down to open it. It was difficult trying not to hit his head on the door frame but I made it inside and placed him on his bed. I noticed a blanket on the dresser and picked it up. That's when I saw it… I gave a triumphant grin. 'I knew it!' there it was a Japanese_ Playboy_.

He was like 13 years old of course he had one; he was bound to at some point in his life! An _evil _grin passed over my face as I laid the blanket on him. Before I left the room I snatched the magazine and a black marker from a drawer in the kitchen. And now there I was down stairs in the kitchen marking out every nipple and slot I could find, I knew I wasn't going to get yelled at. He wouldn't say anything without incriminating himself first, so it made the perfect time killer as long as Yuki didn't see it.

I put the magazine back in his room, _**depornifed**_, with 15 minutes to spare. As being bored will do I went and put a CD in the Stereo; The Black Eyed Peas, you know from back when they made good Latin music? I sat down on the couch and relaxed as my brain went numb listening to the reoccurring beats. It was nice to not have to think all the time, if only I could stay like this forever.

Before I knew it the door was shutting and Yuki was standing there taking her jacket off. I greeted her with a hug and returned to the microwave to heat up her food. "So how was work?" I asked unwrapping the hot plate.

"Fine, boring as always but fine."

"How about that plan, did you get it finished?"

"Yepp and the boss even said it was an 'inspired idea'." She smiled proud of herself, I placed her plate on the table and she sat down.

"That's great!" I nodded encouragingly.

"So how was Souta tonight?" she said starting to eat her vegetables.

"Oh he was great! He ate dinner, took a shower, then we sat down to watch TV, and he went out like a light." I said recapping the night.

"Hmm that's good I guess… and OH MY GOSH THIS IS GOOD!" she exclaimed tasting the fish. I giggled "thanks".

Well what now? Yuki was here, so no need to watch Souta. I had no homework since it was my first day, and I didn't bring very much so nothing to unpack? "Hey I think imma go for a walk I'll be back later?" She looked over and nodded. I walked over and grabbed my phone, stopping to pull my hair up. I thought back to when I took an hour to teach myself to put it up after my hair grew so long, my mom refused to help me because she thought I was being ridiculous, she was probably right. I pulled the tail around my shoulder; even when it was in a ponytail it still hung to the middle of my back. I smiled, I had gotten a really bad haircut when I was little and decided to _never_ do that again. It had been so bad that I had to convince my dad to shave my head so I could shamelessly go out in public. I cried for 7 hours until he finally agreed. I got so used to it being incredibly long that I haven't cut it since.

I put my jacket on and walked out the door. It had gotten dark outside and 'HOLY SHIT!' it** was cold**. I stuffed my hands in my pockets; trying to keep warm. I walked down the steps on to the sidewalk outside our property. A gust of wind blew down my jacket, making me shiver. I readjusted my jacket and shifted my hands only to find a pair of blue headphones in my pockets. I pulled them out and looked at them; of course they were tied in a big damn knot! I stuffed them back in my pocket as I proceeded down towards the park. After I made it to the gardens I found a bench and set to work pulling and twisting on the immense twist.

A couple of minutes passed by, "You know, you really shouldn't be out here all by yourself?" someone asked from the shadows. "And why is that?" I asked not bothering to look away from my task. I knew he was there, had been for quite some time, I'd had that _Feeling_ ever since he showed up.

"You never know who will jump out at a pretty little thing like yourself."

'Little? I'm 5'8?' "I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

"So what's your name, Hun?" he asked stepping into the light. He looked familiar, I like I'd seen him before. He was cute, around my age, pretty tall, chin length black hair, brown eyes, muscular, but he was extremely white. Like forreal this dude nearly glowed! I was wearing jeans so I didn't bother crossing my legs. I leaned back on the bench, almost challenging him. "Depends, yours?"

He smiled probably liking my position; I rolled my eyes and folded my arms. His smile turned into a smirk as he said, "Hinata Saitou but you can call me Hin." 'Aw Shit!' I was forced to recall the conversation from the walk home today.

"_Yes Kagome, who is it you're going out with tonight?" Eri asked with the hurt plain in her voice, a blush started to creep into Kagome's cheeks._

"_Um, it's nobody just, umm, Hojo?" Kagome said, Eri and Yuka gasped and then quickly turned around. "That's great Kagome!" Ayumi smiled, not really sure what was going on._

"_Wait is something wrong, about him?" I asked._

_Yuka turned around, "Well?"_

"_Well? Well what?"_

"_Hojo hasn't exactly been himself lately."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_For starters he's been hanging around __**Hinata Saitou**__; he's a real bad influence on Hojo. Hojo has even started skipping classes and vandalizing school property."_

_I grunted a little, "Even I've ditched class I couple of times. How bad is the vandalism?"_

"_He and Hinata bashed in the windows of our principle's car!"_

Kagome was on a date with the trouble maker and apparently here was his better half. I narrowed my eyes, "Yeah? _Strangely_ I have the feeling that you already know my name."

"Why do you ask that?"

"Hojo," he simply shrugged and walked over to sit on the bench with me.

"Totosuka?"

"Mmmm"

"Yeah, you're right we have math together."

"Really?" I said thick with sarcasm. I pulled the knot free and started hooking them up to my phone. 'Mental Note: look for a job, tomorrow!' it was lame I didn't have money _sooo_ I didn't have an iPod or the new 'Kesha' CD for that matter. I picked one of my playlists and stood up, "Well thanks for the little chat but I really must be off." I turned and started towards the road, headphones on.

As I got a couple of steps away from the bench I noticed Saitou walking next to me. I took one of my buds out, "Can I help you?"

He looked over, "What I can't walk with you?"

"No"

"Aww too bad"

"Whatever," I said rolling my eyes, "I'm not going to talk to you." I said almost matter-of-factly.

"That's fine" He said, I put my headphones back in. We continued to walk towards the city for many blocks before my phone started to beep; I was down to half a battery. I sighed, it was best that I save my battery. I pulled my headphones out and returned the objects to my pockets.

"Decide you want to be friends?"

"Yeah, so we can become Besties!" I said sarcastically, what was with this guy? Didn't he know I didn't want him around me? "So why won't you leave me alone?"

"Maybe I just want to get to know you? You _are_ pretty hot." I sighed, wear all guys really the same? Surely there had to one that wasn't concerned with how tight my shirt was? Or the fact that I was wearing jeans instead of a mini skirt?

"Wow you don't hold back, huh?" Our conversation was cut short by a series of grunts and whimpers. We looked over towards a streetlight, only to see three guys kicking something on the ground. I had that _Feeling_, so strong that it almost made me sick. Something bad was about to happen.

Contains Mature Content

I ran over, they were startled by my occurrence from the dark and stepped back. Cautiously I bent down and checked this guy's pulse and breathing. He would be fine, he was just in a lot of pain. Suddenly I felt two arms pick me up with much force and speed. Next thing I knew I was being slammed into a concrete wall, my forehead hitting it hard. I opened my eyes and not much to my surprise saw Saitou's jaw not inches away from my face. 'You know this Bastard is really starting to piss me. The. Fuck. Off!'

Those three guys that were just beating up some poor boy were behind him, _his back up_. I sighed, this guy was smarter than he looked and I had a feeling me being here wasn't a coincidence. Saitou pulled away bringing my attention back to him, I knew he had a cocky smile on his damn face. "You know you were right when you said I already knew your name, but I'd like to know a lot more than your name." he whispered.

I glared at the wall; this guy was really testing my patience. "Yeah and what would you like to know?" I said harshly. He slid his hand down from my waist to the back of my thigh just under my butt, and squeezed tenderly. He bent closer and whispered, "I think you already have a good guess?" 'Really again?' my heart rate picked up, he reached behind him with his other hand and then pulled it back to me. I could feel the knife in his hand as he roughly caressed my bum.

"Hey, Hin, are you gonna share?" one of his friends called out.

"Get outta here!" he barked. They reluctantly followed his orders walking back on to the street.

"Wow touchy!" one said rounding the corner.

"I know weird right? Whatever she wasn't my type anyway."

"A Blonde... You'd think after he dated Rokokia for so long, he'd be more into brunettes?"

Saitou started rubbing and grabbing harder, I forced myself to remember my teachings. I recalled my last lesson with my sensei.

"_Don't look over there! __**Listen**__ to what's over there! Remember a good fighter uses __**all**__ of his senses! But focus your main attention on your opponent!" I nodded, 'Old man thinks I'm stupid?' I had been surprised when Sensei said he would be my opponent today instead of Mikey. I never liked having to hit the old man. Mikey was in the corner polishing his staff, I would be expecting his attack too. _

Saitou had started racking his hands up and down my legs, sliding his chest on my back. Occasionally he would run his hands inside my legs, against my core.

_The old man lunged and I sprang forward the palms of my hands pushing on his chest, knocking him back. "Come on Suka this isn't a defense portion, don't be afraid to hit me!" Sensei got back on his feet, "AGAIN!" He took a step forward but I didn't move. He made a swing and I deflected it, landing a hit._

Saitou pulled back and took my jacket off, tossing it to the ground. I heard him open the switchblade. He pulled my shirt up and started cutting a jagged line clear down the back. Slicing through the last of fabric he pushed the shirt forward falling around my arms. He slid his hands up my waist around to my chest, grabbing and bruising his fill.

_ He grabbed my wrist and spun me into an arm lock. I swung my head back hitting him in the nose. Sensei loosened his grip and I slipped out. Slamming the side of my hand into his rib cage, I heard Mikey engage and move from his spot. I had enough time to pull my arms into an embrace as the staff he was holding came down colliding with my boobs pinning me between him and the staff. I had to think fast, smirking I reached behind me putting my hands on his hips sliding my hands down into his pants._

Saitou slowly took a small step back, pulling me and turning me around. He pushed my shoulders back onto the wall, my hips forward. "You have no idea how long I've wanted you." He said grinning, I glared back at him and he ripped the ruined shirt off onto the ground. He placed his palms on my hips, fingers on my ass. In one fluid movement pushed my hips back and his bulge crushing into my legs. My heart pounded in my chest, threatening to explode.

_He dropped one of his hands and pulled away, clearly shocked. I sauntered over to him smiling. I quickly pulled my thumb in and jabbed his throat. He fell to the floor, unconscious. I turned to face Sensei, who was just standing there watching. He sighed and walked over to Mikey vigorously patting his cheeky. Mikey's eyes fluttered open, looking at Sensei and then me, eyes widening. _

Saitou smiled yanking on my jeans, moving over to the button, pulling it free.

_Sensei smiled, "But a __**Great**__ Fighter is creative, and therefore has the __**greatest**__ weapon!" I smirked and Mikey just laughed._

'The greatest weapon?' Saitou started pulling on my jeans, I smiled. I grabbed his front pockets yanking his bulge between my legs. I felt it grow beneath me because of my abrupt willingness_; It Made Me. Want. To. Vomit_. Saitou looked at me, I narrowed my eyes, and he smiled putting his hands around my waist. He started humping me even though there were still two pairs of jeans between "us" and started to moan. Instead of hurling right over his shoulder I started sucking on his neck and began pushing him back until he touched the wall behind him. I drew back moving my hands to his pants making him close his eyes. I slowly lifted my right hand, thumb in, and punched him in the throat.

He dropped, "Yepp he'll be out for a while." I smiled fixing my bra I walked over and slid my jacket on, zipped to the top. Shame really, I had liked that shirt! I picked up my phone which must have fallen out during his little _outburst_. And preceded out of the darkness, I got to the streetlight when I remember that guy. He was still lying on the ground but now he was conscious.

"Hey are you okay?" he just looked at me, I couldn't read his face. "Can you walk?" I asked starting to get irritated. He nodded and held out a hand so I could help him up. Once he was up I asked, "Where are you staying?" I knew he wasn't from around here. One: because he looked Indian (like a _real_ one from _India_), and well… that's it really. He pointed down the street, back the way I'd come and we set off walking that way.

He was quiet but hell this boy was mighty fine! He was light brown skinned; his brown hair came down just past his beautiful eyes. His eyes, it felt like I knew those eyes, they were the prettiest shade of blue, like the Atlantic in the summer. He caught me staring at him, I looked away and he smiled it was it was… amused, big, and bright, almost child-like. It was so cute, I couldn't help but smile. "What's your name?" I asked trying to break the silence

"Madan" he said in an angelic voice. 'God of Love'

"Oh so he speaks? Suka." I said indicating to myself 'God of Love? How did I know that?'

He sighed, "_The Japanese and their sarcasm." _He said in _English_.

I smirked and continued his conversation in English, "No I think that's the Americans?"

"Let me guess you're American?" he said clearly not surprised. The way he said it made it sound rude. 'He's a Jackass!' "Yeah," I said in a peeved manner. He looked over realizing I was mad. He grinned trying not to laugh, that only made me madder. 'Stupid Jerk!' "So did you live in America or is it just a hobby?"

"I lived there. You know you really don't have to walk me home?" he said in a frustrated huff.

'I don't? Sure let's let the guy with a concussion, limp, and is covered in blood walk himself home! That sounds just _swell_!' I thought, instead I said "Whatever."

He looked over at me searching for something, "I was born in India but my god father lived in America. When I went to live with him I had to learn the language."

"So why are you in Japan?" I asked softly, I didn't want to touch on any wounds.

He looked like he was about to say something but decided against it, "I don't know." His head turned up and he said, "Well here I am?" he stopped; we were at an apartment complex.

"Do you need help?" I knew he probably did.

"No but you can come up if you'd like?" he asked cautiously. I nodded, for the first time in my life a guy asked me to go somewhere with him and that _Feeling_ was nowhere to found. It felt… good.

**Madan**

We walked inside the building; I was praying I could get to the room I hadn't been here long enough to memorize the path. I knew I was on the second floor so we headed up the stairs. Man he really went all out; he didn't have to make it hurt so much! I couldn't remember the last time I actually bled, but that's okay, I would bleed for her.

She was beautiful. She looked the same, yet still different, it was bizarre seeing her without mud in her hair. I turned my head to look at her, her beautiful hair blonde as ever. In the midst of my watching I missed a step and stumbled, with her impeccable reflexes she put two hands on the rail behind me trapping me between them while simultaneously pushing me into the wall so I wouldn't fall. The rail was stabbing into my lower back but I didn't mind, our bodies were pressed together, I could feel her chest rise and fall as she breathed. My heart swelled I hadn't been this close to her in so long I'd forgot how much I missed her.

That's when it hit me. 'She probably doesn't even know who I am.' I looked into her eyes, they were green, not how I remembered them. _It was true_ she _didn't_ know. She let go of the railing, "Are you alright?" I nodded, steadying myself. She waited for me to begin up the steps again, following dutifully behind. I was reminded of how sweet she could be. Thankfully we found the apartment with ease; I pulled the key out of my pocket and handed it to her. "Do you mind I think I broke a finger?" the truth was where I was from we had keys but they weren't so small and awkward. She opened the door and walked right in holding it open for me. I limped in to the living room flopping down on the couch, she gave me the key. "Well? I guess that's it?" she turned and headed towards the door. 'Not yet'

"You want something to eat?" she turned back around, "What?"

"You want something to eat?" I repeated she gave me a marveling stare, "Okay?"

She was laughing and smiling, we were doing the dishes after we finished eating. I had dropped a dish in the sink and it splashed her with water. In retaliation she scoped up water and threw it at me. It was funny but now her jacket was soaked and it looked uncomfortable. Neither of us was fazed by the fact that it showed _everything _because I already _knew_ her and she was just too proud; she could walk naked in a supermarket and not think twice about who was watching. "You wanna borrow a shirt?" she looked up from the sink and nodded.

I grabbed her hand and led her into the bedroom. I could feel her tense, she was so cute. The room had a walk in closet I pulled her into the room and set her lose. "Whoa, you have a lot of clothes!" She said that and I burst out laughing, I don't know why but it made her smile. She started looking through clothes, "So what happened to your brother?" I yelled. We had been discussing the last few years of her life. I already knew what had happened since I saw the whole thing play out, but it was good that she got it off her chest.

"Um I don't know. He did the same as you, turned 18 and got the hell outta dodge, haven't heard anything since." She picked out a black shirt that fit her and slipped it on. She walked out of the closet and I went in to change my bloody clothes, I was surprised she didn't say anything. "How about you?" she called from the bedroom.

"I haven't seen my brothers or sisters since I left India." I grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a white t-shirt, put them on and tossed the bloody clothes in a pile on the floor. When I walked into the room her long hair was pulled out of its tie and she was lying on the four-post bed staring at the hangings, "Are you okay?"

She sat up, "Yeah. You?"

I nodded, "Just a couple of bruises." I walked over and sat down next to her, "Why did you let him touch you?"

She looked at me and sighed, "I… I… got scared. Learning these things and practicing them… it's a lot easier than when you are actually in the situation. In the octagon you have the referee there to stop it if it goes too far, you know what your opponent is capable of but out there in the real world you don't have those things. No one to stop the fight and you don't know how far your opponent will go, how desperate he is."

When she had told me she was an MMA Fighter I was still surprised even though I saw her train for months and puke for hours before her first fight. She laid back down, "I bet I could take you!"

She smiled, "I bet you could," I gave her a look of confusion, "I wouldn't hurt you," she explained.

"And why is that?"

"Because you wouldn't hurt me." It was true, I worshipped the ground she walked on but there was no way she could know that yet, not for sure anyway.

.

"Am I right?" she asked softly, I looked into her eyes. Even if they were green they were still home. Involuntarily I bent my head closer to her, without hesitation she bent up and kissed me. I was losing control; soon I wouldn't be able to control my body any more than I could my mind, and my thoughts were already drifting.

Her arms found their way around my neck, and I pressed myself closer to her. We fit perfectly; it was just how I remembered us. We were made to fit. I had missed her, her short-temper, her sarcastic attitude, and her insane enthusiasm to do stupid things. I missed her. "Suka," I breathed, it was true she was really here, I had been afraid that if I said her name someone would come and take her from me again; like this was just a dream. I pulled back and looked down at her, Suka was still my kitten; a tiger that would kill you as soon as look at you, but with me she became a kitten.

Suka sat up and looked into my eyes searching, it made my heart hurt, she didn't know who I was. She put a hand on my cheek and kissed me, "I need to go." I kissed her but this time it was more urgent, I sighed, "Your jacket."

"What about it?" she asked even though she knew immediately what I was talking about.

I smiled, "It's wet. Not to mention it's quite cold out."

Suka smirked and pulled herself off the bed. "Alas, I guess it will be awhile before I leave."

I stood up and looked at her, "Alas."

She smiled and reached for her jacket, "Um, where is your dryer?" I knew this situation; she wants to do it but I want to do it for her. I have two options; I could pick a fight or I could let her do it. I've missed her for too long; Fight!

"Down stairs, I'll take it?" she looked at me, a big smile on her face, "No that's okay." Suka turned on her heel and walked out of the bedroom, I was stunned she didn't normally do that! I ran after her and grabbed her hand making her turn around. I placed a hand on her waist and pulled her close, "Please let me do it?"

She looked at me as if I was the strangest man in the world. "Why?" I rested my head against hers.

"Because if you leave, I'm not sure if you would come back." Suka was silent, "Please," I begged. She sighed and stepped back; with a frustrated huff she threw the soggy jacket at my chest. "Fine," she said clearly upset, I smiled at how easy it was to piss her off, she turned and stomped off towards the couch. As I headed toward the door I asked, "Don't leave?" Devoid of looking at me Suka stated, "You have my jacket."

I walked back up the steps; I didn't have a key so she'd have to open the door. When I found my door I knocked, I don't what she was doing but about a minute later the door opened. I walked in and followed her to the couch; I noticed the guitar next to the television. 'Oh yeah' "I put it in the dyer it should be done in half an hour," she nodded, I sat down and she sat next to me, I reached over grabbed the remote and turned the TV on.

Still after a couple of minutes I couldn't focus on the TV so I put my arm around Suka and brought her face to mine as I began kissing her. After a while she slowly moved onto me, we continued to kiss as she straddled my lap. Content with our position I put her arms around my neck and placed my hands on her legs. Unintentionally I squeezed her thigh, and she pressed harder into me. As she moved her legs forward I could feel the heat of her core against my lower abdomen, I groaned. I knew where this was going but I also knew that if it got where it was going, I would never see her again. She was probably the only girl I ever knew that ever discovered the "Difference".

I wanted to push closer into her. I wanted to carry her back to the bed. I wanted to pull every article of clothing from her beautiful body. I wanted to love her again, _but _I wanted to _LOVE _her again. So instead I put my arms around her waist and fell sideways, she shifted her leg out from under me. I pulled her close again and nuzzled my head into her neck, smelling her hair. Suka tangled a leg in between mine and relaxed into me. Soon I heard her breathing steady as she fell asleep. We stayed like that for a while; she occasionally would snuggle closer to me even though we had no space left between us.

I didn't want to sleep; I didn't want to miss any of this. It felt like if I let go I would let go of a part of me. That's what Suka was a part of me; all of me, a part that made it hurt when it wasn't close. She stirred next to me, she pulled her head back and looked at me, "Do you play?" I knew what she meant, the guitar, "Yeah." Suka got up from the couch and handed it to me. She sat down on the other end of the couch and waited, I pulled the guitar into my lap. I thought about a song that she would like but she liked them all, so it became difficult. So instead I picked one enjoyed. As I began to play she laid her head back and closed her eyes. She smirked and I asked, "What?"

"I figured."

"What?"

"You. Bon Jovi. It was obvious." I smiled; as the first verse began I noticed her mouthing the lyrics. 'She is something else!' Half way through the song I played into a different one, she looked up at me. "Jonas?" I didn't say anything I knew she liked them; I also knew it was mostly because she thought the youngest brother was hot. Like I said; something else! She looked over at the clock and sighed. It was time for her to go. I put the guitar on the floor and crawled over to her. She crossed her legs on the couch; I straddled her lower thighs as I was leaned over kissing her.

She put her hands under my arms bringing me closer. I really didn't want her to leave but I was running out of ways to stall the inevitable. Suka slid her hands from my arms to my hips and lightly pulled, sitting me down on her lap, I looked at her. "Isn't it supposed to be the other way?" I asked and she looked me dead in the face. "Is it?" like I said she knew. She continued to slide her hands down to my thighs; before I knew what I was doing I had stopped kissing her and was licking my way up her neck. She moaned as she arched backward, thrusting her hips up. This had to be the hardest thing I'd done all night. But I needed to get away from it before I started humping her. I moved and stood up but in one fluid motion Suka swung her legs off the couch yanked on my hands. Bringing me to my knees, she caught my shoulders before I went slamming into her. She was becoming predatory, soon my body _wouldn't_ give me a second chance to back away, and that I knew.

"THAT'S IT!" she yelled clearly angry as hell, she dragged my head up and stared into my eyes. "What the fuck is your deal!" she had placed the heels of her shoes behind my thighs, squeezing her's into my hips. I had a feeling that even if my body could move, it couldn't. If that makes any sense, the point was I wasn't leaving until I answered her.

"I want to Suka. Damn you have no idea how much, but…I want _more_." I growled becoming aroused by her dominance. Right now she was the Queen and I a lowly servant, guaranteed to do her bidding.

"What is… _more?_" she said harshly, she knew what I was talking about.

"Love," I simply stated, "… maybe" I added to make her feel better. She stared at me the ecstasy vanishing from her figure. She released me from her hold and I sighed in relief but didn't leave my position.

"I hate to break it to you but one who seeks love often never finds It." she said still staring at me.

"You're probably right." I said in a knowing voice. I thought about how easier it would be if she just knew who I was, but I would always love her, my Queen, my Kitten, my Life. I kissed her; I didn't want to hear it any more. I grabbed her hands and pulled her off the couch, "Come on, its time." I pulled her hand but Suka didn't move, she was looking down at the floor her long hair hiding her face, when she looked up at me she had tears in her eyes. She grabbed my shirt and pulled me into an embrace, whispering incoherent apologies. I knew what she was talking about even if she didn't, images of that night flashed through my mind, Suka crying, that strange light, the brick walls.

Suddenly reality broke through to Suka and she stopped crying. She pulled away and gave a small chuckle as she wiped away her tears. "I apologize I don't know where that came from?" she turned walked around me and out the door, I caught up with her and we walked down to the basement together. I retrieved her jacket from the dryer and handed it to her. "Thanks" she said, putting the jacket on before I walked her out the building. When we got to the lobby she turned gave me a kiss on the cheek and fled out the glass doors. "Sir?" asked the attendee from behind the counter, "Someone just called and left a message for you?" I turned and took the small slip of paper. It said:

_Go to bed you bum. You have work in the morning, there is nothing else you can do for now._

I knew who it was from immediately, but why did I need to get a job? I knew; so I blended in more and did not attract attention to myself. I went back up to my room the whole time still thinking about her. She was gone, again.

**Suka**

I practically flew out those doors ready to be released from his spell. I don't know what the hell just happened? One minute I'm pissed as hell the next I'm spilling my darkest secrets to a total stranger. Like what the hell I didn't even know this guy! But there was something about this stranger; it was like he wasn't a stranger at all. I don't know but it felt like I spoke and he listened like he actually cared. I shook my head, that wasn't possible all the people I've met in my life are shallow, almost hollow creatures. But I don't know maybe he was different? There was something about him. I was drawn to him; As if some greater force were pulling me in like a fish on a hook, like even if we were in a room packed with people that somehow I would still bump into him.

My mind began going through the time we'd spent together for the last couple hours. I know it sounds strange but I think I've met him before. I don't know where or when but I think I knew him. For some unexplainable reason I felt like I needed to be near him, see him, touch him, talk to him. My mind wondered back to the couch the feel of our bodies so close, it was different, almost unfamiliar. Whoever he was the hunger and need was new to us. I could still feel the touch of his fingertips along my thighs. His touch… _his touch_ I don't know how to explain it…it was… pleasurable yet comforting? I wanted more but I knew I could live without it, maybe. Damn this guy was weird! He was making me doubt myself, I NEVER doubt myself. What was with this guy or what was up with me? It had not been 10 minutes and I already missed him. I shook my head and then the rest of my body, banishing all thoughts from my head. His apartment wasn't very far from Yuki's, so it was about thirty minutes until I began to walk up the steps towards the house.

**Inuyasha**

I hopped on to the lip of the well. It was dark, the light Kagome's mom had set up in the corner was out. Damn women I'd have to ask her about that. I jumped and landed on the level behind the sliding door. I walked out of the shrine and toward Kagome's home, my ears twitched in a different direction, someone was coming. The footsteps were light and quick. Whoever they were, they were female and clearly agitated. I chose not to hide because it might be Kagome; I was up wind of her so I couldn't catch her scent.

I soon saw the person walking up the steps. I knew it wasn't her but… those hips… that cute little nose. She looked like… "Where's Kagome?" I yelled at her, she continued to walk past me.

"She died!" She called over her shoulder. An immense wave of sadness washed over me. How could she be dead? I saw and spoke with her just yesterday, how could she be dead? This woman had to be lying! Kagome couldn't be dead I wouldn't let her! The wind shifted and I caught her scent.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH KAGOME, WITCH!?" I bellowed, she turned around and gave me a stern look. I don't know what it was about that look but it was making my beast want to back down. I was too stubborn to submit to this witch so I stood up straighter and puffed out my chest trying to assert my dominance. She began to walk towards me at a brisk pace. Before I knew what was happening she was standing in front of me, my beast retreating into a small corner.

SMACK!

She slapped me across the face and her voice went up an octave, "Don't you yell at me!" I glared into her eyes, they were green but as I looked a bright white smoke was slowly filling them. I lifted my hand to her chin to get a better look and she swiftly grabbed my hand and flipped me over her shoulder. Before I could feel the pain of impact I was on my feet again and charging her, her irises glowing with the white smoke. Extraordinarily she just stood there palms flat, as I prepared for my attack. The witch grabbed my wrist with one hand and pushed my chest with the other. Suddenly I found myself on the ground, she placed her knee on my chest pinning me to the ground.

"Suka!" someone yelled running towards us.

"Yes?" the witch answered in the sweetest tone.

"What are you doing?" they asked, as she shifted to look at the person I felt myself become aroused.

"I was ju-", before I knew what I was doing my hand moved to the witch's thigh and was squeezing tenderly. Her face went slack and she looked down at me. "What. _Are._ You. Doing?" she growled, my face turned red 'I'm turning into a fucking Lecher just like that fucking Monk!' That's when the weirdest thing happened her scent got thicker, sweeter, she had become hot too. I had the compulsion to flip her over and ravage her, until I saw Kagome walk up next to us.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?" she asked in what sounded like pure curiosity. A surge of relief ran through me then I remembered the position I was in.

"You wanna get off me?" I asked the witch, she glared at me.

"You wanna move your hand?" I had to wrestle with my urges but I eventually removed my hand from her leg. And she slowly raised herself away from me. I quickly jumped up and backed away from her.

"What happened?" asked Kagome, the witch stood up straighter and stuck her chin out.

"S-she told me y-you were dead!" I stuttered trying to understand what was going on, myself.

The witch crossed her arms, "I apologize it surpassed my thoughts that sarcasm was lost on the medieval."

"Suka!" Kagome reprimanded, "He's from the Feudal era." The witch just smiled and shook her head.

"Yeah whatever! Wench we need to leave!" I said turning to Kagome.

She looked disappointed, "Why I've only been here a day?"

"Because there is a fucking demon near the village and the monk thinks it might have a jewel shard."

Kagome nodded, "Let me go get my bag."

"Me' you're not leaving tonight!" the witch stated.

"Suka I have to go."

"Then you can go in the morning! I'm sure the damn thing isn't going to get very far!"

Kagome thought about it for a second, "Okay fine but we're leaving first thing in the morning!"

"Yes! Right after you have breakfast with your mother!" the witch said a huge smile on her face. Kagome sighed but nodded anyway. The Witch grabbed Kagome's hand and they walked inside. I followed; there was no way that I was going to leave my Kagome with that Creature! We walked through the door and up the steps, until Kagome's mom came out of her room. "Oh Suka and Kagome you're home. I was beginning to worry." she said.

"Where did you go Kagome?" I asked turning to her.

The witch turned to me, "I took Kagome to a women's strip club." Kagome and her mother laughed, "What's a Strip Club?" The witch just shook her head looking at the ground.

"Hello, Inuyasha it's nice to see you again. Are you and Kagome leaving?" Kagome's mother asked.

"Yes," I said, "No" the witch countered, I stared at her she was really starting to get on my nerves!

"Not until morning," Kagome explained. Kagome's mother nodded, "Okay well you need to get to bed it's almost midnight!" Kagome and the witch nodded and set off into her room, as I approached the door the witch turned to shut it.

"Heeeeyyyyyyyyyyy?" I whined "I'm sorry dogs sleep OUTside!" and with that she slammed the door.

Hello! Yes it's me! I know you haven't heard from me in a long while that is probably because this chapter was sooooooo long! Like im not even kidding my words count is over eight thousand! So I hope this makes up for our time apart? I hope you like the chapter I don't know when ill be seeing you but I can promise that when I do it will be good! Hopefully.

Some of my readers might not like the maturity of my chapter so to recap!

Suka babysat Souta

Went for a walk

Was almost raped

Met a really peculiar but hot guy

Freaked out about it

Inuyasha showed up

Suka and Inu don't get along

And something strange is going on!

Oh and by the way I'm not harsh and crude I do read the reviews! Sadly the well and her parents will have to wait until the next chapter BUT the request of Suka's appearance was made so currently it consists of super long blonde hair, green eyes… you know your regular Barbie Girl? But if there is anything you feel I should emphasize or whatever… feel free to tell me write or review.

Welp th-th-tha-that's all folks! Until next time .

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Playboy, Coldplay (previous chapter), The Black Eyed Peas, iPod, Bon Jovi, the Jonas Brothers, or Kesha.


End file.
